


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch3

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [3]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch3

风纪委员会，会长办公室。

风纪委员长─海原，相当无奈地看着沙发上坐着的不速之客。

「我说一方通行啊！你.....学生会的事情都忙完了吗？」

「告一段落了，剩下的其他人会看着办！」

「喔！那这样很好啊！你...没有其他的事？！」这家伙不是还用很强硬的口气宣示要把上条当麻弄到手吗？！怎么不把握时间去骚扰他？！

「你应该还没忘记，是你说要看着我，不让我失控对上条当麻造成伤害，还有你会提供意见让我去追求他。」要不是因为这样，他才懒得跑一趟来找海原。

这下子海原更加无奈了，自己的确有做出这种承诺，不过一方通行也太会挑时间，居然在他正与他的四个活宝土偶，清点勒索、噢不！是『以爱为名的募款』时来打扰他，他数钱才数到一半而已啊！

不过，跟他争辩这些根本毫无意义，最有效的解决办法就是拿出自己的『看家本领』，让他早日得到他梦寐以求的新娘，到时候一方通行整天忙着享用上条当麻，根本不会再三天两头往自己这边跑了吧？！

想到这一层的海原，他的态度，变得较原先来的积极许多。

而一方通行也看出海原的『无声的抗议』，为了让对方积极地给自己意见，他打算主动示好给报酬

「我听说下午你打算去黑吃黑，到S港去毁了佐藤那暴牙老家伙的骨董交易？！」

「什么黑吃黑？！我只是受人所托，前些日子佐佐木馆长才跟我哭诉，说馆内失窃，他的饭碗不保....我是在帮他！」

不过，他可不保证在毁了交易时，不会『不小心』捡到他们交易的款项就是了！

「基于什么理由都好！...不要说我亏待你，如果给我一些有建设性的意见的话，我会给予一些『助力』让你行动起来更有效率，也更顺利，如何？！」

「唉呀！只要是有关上条当麻的事，你都会变得特别慷慨呢！好啦！别说我不够朋友，我现在就来履行一下『恋爱顾问』的职责吧！」

「少啰嗦！海原你有什么建议？」

「其实最主要的就是一步一步慢慢来，如果你打算让这段感情长长久久的话，你可千万不要为了追求高效率，使用一些不怎么美好的手段，除非你想让他厌恶你。」

「然后？」

「多多找机会跟他吃饭、喝茶、聊天，不但能从他的话里得知许多关于他的信息好『对症下药』，还可以增加互动的机会培养好感度。

喔、对了，在这期间，可以适时的增加一些肢体上的接触，好加深温度，反正听你的描述，你们两人都很...渴望对方吧？！」

…..嗯！他的这个建议应该很适合，没什么不妥的地方。

「嗯！的确。反正现在的重点就是一步一步来嘛！还有呢？」

「之后，你要是想要加快速度，那就要考虑要怎么自然而然的提升与上条相处的频率，『近水楼台先得月』是不变的真谛。

虽然妳成了他的直属学长，可你要是因此过度频繁地出现在他面前，只怕他会觉得很奇怪，周遭的人也会拿异样眼光看你的。」

「嗯！知道了！」

〝咦！这么听话？！〞海原诧异的挑了挑眉。

他觉得今天的一方通行，真是令他惊奇，像绵羊一样的乖巧听话，从小到大，从来没见他这么乖啊！

就连他的父母还有亚雷斯塔叔叔，对于他们的话，一方通行可是选择性地听取而已，至于要不要照做，看心情而定。

而今天，为了追求上条当麻，一方通行可是彻底当了一回乖乖牌呢！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

一阵短暂的沉默后，海原好奇的开口：「就算你喜欢上条当麻，想追求他好了，你又怎么确定上条当麻一定会接受你？别跟我扯AO那一套，就算是个发情期的O，也没这么不挑，不然Omega早就成了滥交的代名词了。更何况，上条当麻可不是一般柔弱的Omega！」

这句话可是个预防针，这是为了防止一方通行，做出害人害己的疯狂事。

「他确实对我着迷，那一次，我不小心坐上他的大腿时，我能清楚感受到他的欲望，他那迷人的味道....，我那次可没有刻意释放信息素勾引他，如果他对我没兴趣，又或者他有其他喜欢的人了，反应是不可能这么激烈的！

他更不可能随随便便对我产生欲望，没错，我属于比较特殊的alpha，但也没有神通广大到可以随意操弄一个人的心。」

「呃.......你说的对！」还真是让人反驳不了的歪理啊！

海原这时忍不住心虚地摸了摸鼻子。他怎么有种感觉，以一方通行的本事，说不定真的可以随意操弄人心….

「上一次，你在停车场发表了如此强势的追求宣言，我以为你可能会排斥我所给的建议呢！毕竟，相对于强取豪夺，我所给的方法相对的没效率，温吞多了，而且还不一定能达成目标啊！」

没办法！历来君子都注定成为吃亏的一方啊！

「我觉得我不介意有没有效率，能达成目标就好。反正我爱上条当麻，而他也必须爱我。过程要花多少功夫不重要，至于强取豪夺....我才不想要用这种没格调的招数！」

「是谁说会不计任何手段也要得到他的啊？」

「我指的是，把他的其他恋爱机会全都扼杀掉，让他眼中只有我一个，目标只有我一个罢了！」

「原来是这样，害我以为你接下来可能会采取『恐吓、威胁、下药、下咒』之类的手段呢！」真是的！害他穷担心，害怕接下来的学校生涯大概都要频繁的跟警察扯上关系了。

「虽然对我来说，使用这一类的强硬手段很容易，不过，比起用蛮力获取猎物，我觉得，让猎物心甘情愿的臣服在猎者的脚下，将自己的身心无条件地奉献给猎者，顺从的任其掠夺....这样的猎物，尝起来滋味最为甜美。」

说完，一方通行又感到口干舌燥的舔了舔唇。

说实在的，自从遇到上条当麻，他就觉得自己的自制力一天比一天还要差，某些深沉的、猛烈的欲望，就像一头狂猛的凶兽，一天到晚叫嚣的要破闸而出，想要扑向那个被自己所认定的伴侣，尽情地肆虐他、从他身上得到至高无上的欢愉.....。

「喂！我说一方通行！你好好克制一下行不行？！你应该不想要因为强 暴 罪 而入狱吧？」看到对方一脸荡漾，海原觉得自己快发疯了！

我的天啊！那个一直以来冷心冷情，又霸道冷酷斯巴达的一方通行跑哪去了？！

只是谈着上条，他就能被欲望主宰....喔！天啊！他真不敢相信能在有生之年，看到一方通行如此渴求一个人，他敢发誓，若上条在此时很要命的向他告了白，那对方在此同时，一定会马上失去自己的处子之身。

之后过个两天，连孩子都有了(或许还不用两天)，一方通行可不会在两情相悦的当下，还有耐性跟上条当麻慢慢从『手拉手，心连心』发展起。

….... 亚雷斯塔叔叔，你错了！你该担心的不是你的侄子会因为『铁石心肠』而不愿谈恋爱，而是要担心你的侄子，如火山爆发般的爱 欲，猛烈的喷发所造成的后果啊！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

海原想到亚雷斯塔叔叔，当初在临行前『老泪纵横』的嘱咐自己，要多多关照一下一方通行，不要让他继续当『没灵魂的 死 尸』云云....

甚至，还做出了保证：「一方通行如果能谈恋爱，就算他爱上一只蟑螂，我也会设法把它变成人，让他去爱....」

…...呵呵！要是亚雷斯塔叔叔得知，他那个『没灵魂的 死 尸』的侄子，在一瞬间进化成最高等的色魔，随时等着辣手摧草....他会不会因此喜极而泣？！

看到海原莫名其妙的失神，一方通行翻了个大白眼，觉得对方暂时提不出其他可靠的意见，便打算离开。

而他走到门前，海原正好回过神来。他语重心长地叮咛：「一方通行，无论你下一步地追求计划是什么，都要好好地收起你的『利爪』，请记住，『披着羊皮的狼』对于狩猎，绝对有利！」

一方通行顿了一下，难得疑惑的问：「可是那家伙知道我是s级alpha。」

海原恨铁不成钢的对着一方通行摇了摇食指，「你我都知道，应该说大街小巷的人都知道，所谓abo的原则，只能当作参考罢了。我问你，上条当麻身为o，他应该如定义的那样，是个脆弱、需要保护的角色，然而事实上，你觉得他是这样的人吗？」

「当然不是。他很强，非常强。」

一人单挑七个混混，还轻松打倒他们，如果这样的o还叫弱，那全世界99%的o不就是废渣了吗？

「这就对了嘛！既然上条可以是那个意外强大的o，那你就不能当一回意外弱小的S级alpha吗？而且，『装弱』不就是你一贯的拿手好戏吗？」

对方摆了摆手，当作默认了海原的意见，接着迈步离开。

在办公室的海原，揉着额头，他此时此刻有预感，光凭他一个人可能拉不住一方通行，他觉得需要未雨绸缪地先搬救兵，省得一方通行未来真的闹上了社会版头条......

更何况，他不想要再一个人接受他的震撼话语的荼毒了！

想想他真的很悲剧，面对一堆具有核弹般威力的话语袭击也就算了，更要命的是，说出这些话的主人，还可以维持着一贯的面无表情，这还不打紧，下一刻，这一张一直以来总是慵懒(偶尔才鬼畜)的脸，居然神速的汰换成一副欲求不满、饥渴的样子..... 

海原觉得，自己下一秒就要崩溃了！

于是，他立刻打了通越洋电话，劈头就是一句：「亚雷斯塔叔叔！救命！.........」  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

另一边，走出了风纪办公室，一方通行原本打算再回到对面自己的办公室，处理剩下的事情，不过，他却突然没了这个打算。

原因他自己相当清楚，他无奈的摸着他澎派的心，那里正『上演』着陌生的节奏，属于炽热的、激情的节奏。

他不禁为此叹了口气「算了！就去找他吧！」

就算没有海原的建议，他还是会找机会靠近他的，没办法！想接近他的欲望，是如此的强烈，他根本忽视不了。

为此，一方通行更加的无奈，他觉得这辈子他大概都无法抵抗上条当麻的魅力了，这个妖精对他的影响力实在太大，让他只能深陷其中。

这对他来说其实并不是一件好事呢！

对于一个家族的族长继承人更是！他不应该有弱点的，而上条当麻，绝对是他的弱点，他到底该拿他怎么办才好呢？

〝不如把上条就此推开，抛弃掉对他的感情吧？！〞这样的想法突然出现在脑海中。

但是在下一秒就被他自行否决掉了！因为当这个想法仅仅只是冒出的一瞬间，便让他感到心痛难忍。

…....呵！看来.....他也中了他们家族独有的『诅咒』，步入了他的父祖辈们的后尘了.....

不知道为什么，他们克劳利家从初代开始，历来的族人们就有一种『通病』，他们向来性格清冷淡漠，有时甚至可称为冷酷，可是这些性格却在某个他们所爱上的人身上完全『不管用』，

面对爱人时，他们再也没有冷静可言，理智也彻底罢工，更夸张的是，从此以后他们将视自己的爱人为全世界，眼中只会有他一个人，彻彻底底的，沦为对方的爱奴........。

而家族历来没有任何一位族人逃得过.....这个现象，已成为整个家族的法则、定律了，所以才被戏称为『诅咒』。

再次无奈地叹了口气，一方通行深深觉得，自从对上条当麻一见钟情后，这个现象在自己身上慢慢地体现了出来。哼！说真的，他还真有点期待自己能为他疯狂到什么程度.....。  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

漫步前往一年级教室，途中经过篮球场，被一阵嬉闹声吸引。这一阵嬉闹声中，夹杂着他再熟悉不过的嗓音，令他不由自主地停下脚不来观看。

只见场上正如火如荼地上演着三对三斗牛，而上条当麻是其中的一员。

一方通行这时才后知后觉的想到，现在已放学一段时间，教室根本不会有人，自己居然还想着到教室去找人，未免也太蠢了。

他走到附近的一棵榕树，将自己隐没在树的阴影，目不转睛的看着上条当麻。

见到对方与同学们在阳光下，尽情地挥洒自己无穷无尽的活力，畅快欢笑，一方通行不禁感到五味杂陈。

他不禁感到茫然与疑惑，他开始不确定，他的小学弟究竟对自己有特殊的感觉才会这么温柔，还是这是他的天性，他对谁都是这么温柔呢？

思考了一下，一方通行便决定将这些疑惑抛开，反正答案总会有浮现出来的一天。

不过有一点他很确定，那就是像上条这样的人，他适合活在充满阳光、温暖的地方。与其他同样温暖的人在一起欢笑，而不是让自己霸占了起来，整天只为他这个孤僻的人发光发热.....。

些许罪恶感难得冒出心头的一方通行，不禁皱着眉头，眼神黯淡起来。

然而，一方通行没有注意到的是，正当他失神的任思绪纷飞时，场上的上条当麻注意到了他，还没来得及感到惊喜，上条当麻便为学长黯然的眼神与表情揪住了心，同时，他的心也不可抑制的抽痛了起来。

随即，他的心情也跟着郁闷，他当下婉拒了同学再打一场的邀请，等到同学们都道别后，他三步并作两步的跑到学长的面前。

「学长！真是稀奇！居然会在放学这个时间看到你。」

「嗯！我在这时候散步遇见你，我也觉得好惊讶！」面不改色的撒了个小谎。

「学长....你.....是不是心情不好？！」

「嗯！最近有点忙，我感到有点累。」收起了郁闷的情绪，一方通行避重就轻的回答。

他不想要上条当麻为他担心，也不想要在那张彻底掳获了他的心的脸上，看到灿笑以外的表情。

…..还真是.....彻底地沦为上条当麻的爱奴了呢！....

除了这个，一方通行实在不知道他要如何解释他那颗向来波澜不兴的心，变的『摇摆不定』。自从遇上了上条当麻，他的心情便随着他起伏，对方开心，他就跟着开心，对方难过，他的心也就跟着感到难受。

一向很细心的上条当麻，看得出他的学长不想多谈，他也就很体贴的不再多问。

不过，这并不妨碍他想让学长高兴起来的决心！

「学长！要不要来打一场？一对一，五球定胜负。」

见到学长犹疑不定的态度(其实他是完全愣住了)，上条当麻扬起更加灿烂的笑容，一手耍宝的转着球，一手讨好似的抓着学长的袖子，轻轻的摇晃着。

「好嘛！学长！活动筋骨有助于放松心情，这一点我可以挂保证！」

一方通行眼睛发直的瞪着这个不知死活的妖精，默不作声。

可恶！真是太可恶了！上条当麻根本不知道，他这样撒娇的表情以及语气，对他的吸引力有多大！

一方通行此时还是一样默不作声，此时此刻的他忙着平复他那跳动的更加剧烈的心还有......又陷入燥热不堪的身体.....。

好在下一刻，学弟『好心的』一句话解决了学长的『困扰』。

「学长！你不要怕打不好感到丢脸嘛！虽然你是s级alpha，但也不可能样样全能，所以你如果打输我了，我也会理解的….

反正我们只是为了放松心情....要不然这样好了，我让着你一些，让差距不至于拉大，这样你也不会介意了吧？！」

自以为找到问题所在，以及解决办法的上条当麻，非常高兴的握拳击掌。

这时的一方通行，他原本的『困扰』因为小学弟的这句话而暂时得到了缓解，不过随即，一股不甘心的情绪油然而生。

他向来最忌讳别人看轻他，对于这一类的情形，他都施以全力彻底的击垮对方，让对方为自己的无知付出代价，顺便将对方的自尊彻底踩在脚底，有时碰上他心情不好时，他还会动用暴力教训对方一顿....。

虽然他知道小学弟是为他好，没有看轻他的意思，而且上条当麻在他心里有着特殊的地位，他不可能用往常的办法对付他，但他的不甘心的情绪，驱使着他要向上条当麻证明自己的能力，不只是他觉得自己不应该被看轻，

更主要的，他想向对方证明.....证明什么呢....呃....他也弄不清楚，反正，他就是特别想向对方证明自己的能力就对了！  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

在上条当麻以为一方通行不想响应他，而绞尽脑汁想别的办法好让他亲爱的学长开心时，一方通行已自动自发地拿起他手中的球，在另外的空场地中运起球来。

「学长....你.....」因为太过震惊，导致他现在整个慢半拍。

「不是你说要打一场的吗？」对于呆住的学弟，一方通行忍不住翻了个大白眼。

接下来的比赛，激烈的展开。一方通行彻底的向他亲爱的学弟证明了自己的能力，

而上条当麻呢？！则是彻底的体验了一把『人不可貌相』的真谛。

噢！天啊！他总算是领教到同学对于学长『功课运动样样一把罩』的评价有多么的真实，原本看学长那样过分瘦削的身躯，以为对方可能并不擅长运动呢….怎么连打个篮球都这么厉害啊！

在这场的较量中，一方通行在各方面都表现得非常超水平，让身为运动健将的上条当麻瞠目结舌。无论是运球的力道与速度、跑跳的爆发力以及投篮的精准度，这些的表现都与校队的选手同等级的，

噢、不！上条当麻甚至觉得，一方通行的能力恐怕还在他们之上。

比赛的结果，毫无疑问的，是一方通行赢了，比数5:4。

上条当麻折服的坐在了场上，仰头看着他亲爱的学长。「.....哈....哈啊！...学长.....你真厉害！我彻底佩服了。」好累啊！连续打了好几场，累得够呛。

而一方通行这时瞇起眼，显然没有因为学弟表示佩服而打算善罢罢休，「你是不是因为我的外表的关系，所以打从心底认为我的运动不如你？！」

可恶！这家伙竟敢小看他，哼！走着瞧！

上条当麻不禁头痛了起来。噢！天啊！没想到学长这么在意啊！呜呜！怎么办！学长生气了。

小学弟心虚地缩了缩脖子，又再度使出撒娇攻势「对...对不起嘛！学长！你大人有大量，原谅我有眼无珠，不要生气了，好嘛！」说完，双掌合十，还俏皮的吐了吐舌头。

「哼！」....这妖精真是狡猾！就知道要来这一招！

....偏偏....这一招真是他的死穴！

见到学长貌似余怒未消，上条当麻苦恼地开了口：「不然这样子好了，我请你喝饮料当作赔罪，好吗？」

说完，他马上后悔的敲了自己的脑袋。

噢！真是笨死了！学长他可是历来都用着上乘的器具、泡着顶级的咖啡来喝，他又怎么会去喝一杯几十块的饮料呢？

不过，出乎意料的，一方通行没有反驳上条当麻的意见，淡淡的开口：「带路吧！」

「学长....你真的要去喝？！」

「为什么不去？！又不是去喝毒药！」反正只要能和上条当麻相处，去哪里、做什么都无所谓。

「那好吧！事不宜迟，我们现在就出发吧！xx路上的那家木瓜牛奶店，生意超火红，慢一点去有可能找不到位子坐呢！」

兴奋的说完，小学弟神经大条的又对学长做出了『亲密』的举动──他牵着一方通行的手快步走着，重点是，两人的手还十指交扣着！

上条当麻就这样毫无自觉的整路牵着一方通行的手，并且，一方通行还惊讶的发现，他亲爱的小学弟并没有挂上耳钉。

刚刚两人在对决时他倒还没注意到，现在靠在了一起，他才发现，自己又能肆无忌惮地享受的那美妙的信息素，啊啊！太棒了！

「你没有挂上耳钉？！」

上条当麻羞赧地回答：「因为我觉得，我的周遭人都非常的好…同学…还有朋友…还有学长，我觉得没有这个必要。」这当然是骗人的。

确实，身边的人都对他非常友好，然而让他决定不戴上隔绝信息素的耳钉的重要因素，便是学长。

上条当麻喜欢着一方通行，虽然他个人认为自己成功的机率并不太高，但是他还是想努力一下，而第一步，便是摆出一副绝对信任的态度吧！

一方通行似笑非笑的问：「你就不怕有什么人渣禽兽，不顾你的意愿想上了你？！」

「哈哈！学长多虑了！目前确实没有遇过啊！更何况，学长你应该很清楚，我有自保的能力，而且….如果….」突然想的什么似的…上条当麻突然脸爆红，他连忙害羞地低下头。

「什么啊？！怎么突然就不出声了啊？」

「没有！学长….没事的！」

「啧！算了！」

见到一方通行不再追问，上条当麻才松了一口气。刚刚的想法….真的很糟糕呢！他到底怎么了…居然会这么想….

在学长提到自己会有被 强 暴 的可能性时，上条当麻竟觉得，如果那个化身为禽兽的是自家学长，那也没什么不好，不仅没有不好，他居然还觉得…觉得好兴奋？！

天啊！他现在没有受到学长信息素的影响，怎么还会有这样 浪 荡 的想法…呜呜！振作点！上条当麻！

就这样，陷入纠结状态的上条当麻，并没有察觉到，两人紧紧牵手其实有多么地令他感到害羞，而一方通行也相当顺从(其实心里乐翻了)任由亲爱的学弟牵着，眼中泛起笑意，同时深藏着极致的温柔....。

…...啊啊！真是开心啊！....这样美好的一个人....今生今世他都不会放手的！  
…..............................................................................................................待续


End file.
